The properties of thermoplastic semicrystalline polyamide molding resins may be altered by addition of various additives to the resins, such as fillers or reinforcing agents, flame retardants, stabilizers and the like. On the other hand, certain amorphous copolyamides can be molded to produce transparent molded articles.